Train Ride
by taikodrum
Summary: MidoKuro. Midorima thinks nothing will go wrong, but then he meets Kuroko.


**Train Ride**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Pairing(s):** Midorima/Kuroko

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

It was inevitable.

Midorima's route to Teikou from his home required a train ride, which also meant being stuck in one area with strangers. He had nothing against them, but it would be a different matter entirely if he had known their astrology signs.

Every morning, he would seek advice from Oha Asa: What would be his ranking? What lucky item should he bring?

He had been delighted when he received news that Cancer ranked the highest. As insurance, though, he brought Kerosuke, his lucky item for the day before leaving his home.

In hindsight, he had forgotten one important thing: the sign which he had the least compatibility with. Unfortunately, upon arriving at the station he met one.

_"Cancer is in top shape today, but be sure to stay away from an Aquarius or else there'll be bad luck!"_

"Good morning, Midorima-kun," Kuroko greeted, his voice void of any emotions as always.

A vein popped out of the horoscope lover's head as a response. "What are you doing here, Kuroko?"

Kuroko blinked at him before saying, "I ride the train here to school. I didn't know you go to this station too, Midorima-kun."

_Neither do I_, Midorima added grimly. _Should I take another route?_

No. This was the fastest way to the school, and Akashi wouldn't take it lightly if he got late for morning practice.

"Kuroko, do me a favor," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up. "You and I have the worse compatibility today. It's best if you stay away from me."

Although the words came out harsh, Kuroko didn't look a bit least offended. "I understand, Midorima-kun."

Seconds later, the train arrived. Midorima stepped inside quickly, and soon, the automated doors closed before the train moved. Just as he was readjusting his hold on the bag, something blue caught his eyes. Whipping his head, he saw Kuroko standing beside him.

"Didn't I say to stay away from me?!" Midorima tried not to shout.

"I apologize. Everything happened so fast," Kuroko answered.

Before a word could leave Midorima's mouth, the train stopped and the doors behind them opened. A member of the Generation of Miracles had no chance against the rush of a desperate crowd who didn't want to be late for work, pushing themselves inside.

The two ended up to the other side with Kuroko's back against the wall and Midorima unwillingly trapping him with his body as his hands pressed the wall for support.

Once the rush stopped, the train finally moved.

Midorima tried to keep a safe distance from Kuroko. However, the crowd behind prevented him from moving further.

Could this day get any worse?

"Midorima-kun," the soft voice of the phantom player snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the boy, Midorima saw concern in those blue eyes.

"It's all right. I can get through this crowd and find somewhere to stay," Kuroko suggested.

An image of Kuroko getting crushed by the crowd without anyone knowing it flashed in his mind. Definitely an exaggeration. Nothing like that ever happened in the history of riding trains. Also, Kuroko could find himself a seat with the help of misdirection.

He had no need to be concern, but guilt welled inside of him.

Even if they didn't get along it seemed unfair to push Kuroko away in this crowd.

Maybe he could make an exception on this one.

"The Oha Asa didn't mean all Aquarius," Midorima said promptly. "So there's no need for you to go."

As he studied Kuroko's face to know what his answer would be, he forgot to breathe when a small smile adorned Kuroko's face.

"Midorima-kun is kind."

The shooting guard's face bloomed into a vibrant red. "W-What are you talking about idiot!"

"It's the truth." Beautiful blue orbs softened as they continued to gaze at those emerald orbs. "You really are kind."

Midorima pulled his gaze away, looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. "Idiot," he muttered.

And so, the remainder of the trip was spent in silence, the two enjoying each other's company.

Of course, Midorima wouldn't admit that.


End file.
